totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LadyKaty369
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Creators Sign Ups! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks (Talk) 13:26, November 6, 2010 i images How did you made the i images?(iClarissa and more) Aramina120 Cool!!! 16:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) TdI Pods Hi There, Thanks for joining the Total Drama Creators Wiki. If I can help with anything just leave a message on my talk page. Ok, back to your question, The font you use for the TDI PODS is "Calbri". That's the font I used. Hope I helped! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 21:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!=D Congratulations! You have been chosen to be one of Total Drama Creators Admins! I hope you do this wiki proud! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Skin I don't know how to. I have tried before and I don't know how. But when I find out how to do it I will look at the other skins.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Featured Contestant Your character Clarissa has been nominated for the featured user position congrats! Check out this link for more: Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Skin Yeah, I have the new style. You are DEFINATLY an admin (even check the page) but I don't know how to add it to your page, like on Total Drama Wiki.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 20:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Skin I changed it! I fond out how 2! G2G I have to go 2 school soon. See u to night.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 20:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION: URGENT ALL TDC USERS! Hi, No one has voted for a featured user, featured creation OR featured contstant yet! You can nominate/vote for these by checking out the links below! Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Skin Yeah sure! You can change it and I will see if I like it.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 19:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I think it suits. I will change some things right now. BTW: The second episode has started. check it out!- Country Fest![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 19:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Background I am trying to find a good, darkish rainbow background for now we will just leave it like this.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 20:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured User/Featured Creation=Urgent! WE NEED VOTES! No one has voted for a featured user or a featured creation! You can nominate some one/creation or vote for someone/creation. Read the Rules on these links for more infomation. Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting THX=D[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 07:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie Star! The 3rd episode has now started! Check out the link below! >Movie Star!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 19:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Sport Time! The 4th episode has begun! Check out the link below! Sport Time! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 01:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: For sure, I will let him know. I hope everything is ok soon. =) [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 02:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 09:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Time 4 School! Hi! The 7th episode has begun! Put in your entry(s)!. Time 4 School!<7th Episode! ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 07:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC)